


White Cliffs of England

by pandasnleopards



Series: me gusta dnf one shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), England (Country), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, George is a time traveler, Internalized Homophobia, Lust, M/M, Marking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, NSWF, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Religious Guilt, Rough Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sword Fighting, Swords, Time Travel, Time Traveler GeorgeNotFound, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), not really - Freeform, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasnleopards/pseuds/pandasnleopards
Summary: George is a time traveler and he unwillingly jumped back to the late 1600s England, Clay takes him under his roof and teaches him to sword fight to protect himself until they start developing feelings they don't understand,  especially for people in Clay's time. Clay tries to reject those feelings but ultimately gives in.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: me gusta dnf one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179230
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	White Cliffs of England

**Author's Note:**

> George can't control his time jumps (to different times, place) this is set in the late 1600s but lets just pretend that Dream picked up on George's modern english and talks like him. They're both the same ages as irl, George is born the same irl but Dream was born at a date in late 1600s. look at a picture of dover beach before reading.

“Why are we doing this again?” George huffs while effortlessly twisting the chrome blade in his hand.

For just a year, he picked up on the art of sword fighting rather quickly; be it because he was a fast learner or cause he wanted nothing more than to shut up his cocky best friend.

“Practice.” Clay simply replies while getting in his starting stance.

They both eye each other carefully, slowly slipping out of reality and focusing only on ripping each other apart. George brushes his chocolatey locks that blow ferociously in the howling wind; the same thrashing causes both of their long tunics and chainmail under-armor to angrily whisk; taken away by the air’s tide. There was only a dozen feet separating them and certain death. The shocking steep drop of white rock they stood was a mesmerizing yet, deadly sight. It was as if someone sliced the chalky earth. Crystal waters annihilate the rock away thousands of feet below. 

Backing away from each other, calculating every muscle movement and facial expression, you could tell they took their sparring incredibly seriously.

“Any Rules!?” George’s yell cut through the relentless wind.

Clay shifts in his armor and twirls his sword in a circle before spitting out the words.

“Aren’t any!”

And then they began.

Clay immediately had the upper hand, effectively catching George off guard as he pounces the smaller body with a long, metallic sword heading for his torso. George’s eyes dilate in the sudden spike of adrenaline only just managing to block the attack with his trusty weapon; sparks of heat light when the metal scrape against each other. The scene was filled with obscene yelps, growls and grunts. Clay’s tan skin chaffs under the armor, cooking him alive in addition to his blood boiling in rage for his ‘friend’ George. They fought, cut, bruised and tore at each other’s flesh. Clay being excessively aggressive this time as the sky melts into darker hues. Finally, after what felt like hours, Clay swipes a finally move that pins George to the emerald grass after losing his centre of gravity. The blonde’s blade drawing blood from the pale white neck of his that pants like it only have one functioning lung to support it. In the end, both boys were practically drenched in each other’s blood, sweat and tears.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” George heaves, tears pricking his eyes from the unimaginable pain.

Clay remains stone-cold, like always, at least as of late. He submerges his sword into his belt and wipes off the blood on his rosy cheeks, freckly stars painting his face. They were mere inches apart, gasping for dear life, heat emanating through their entangled bodies. Clay’s touch lingers as blush spreads on his face, he looks encapsulated by the sight before him.

For too long were they staring. 

For too long were they hoping.

George remembers he’s been in this humiliating positions many a time. He doesn’t mind, however, because it reminds him of their first meeting. Over the thousands of years worth of time jumps, he’s met his fair share of interesting people. People who change his outlook on everything, people who shift his paradigms, but it never ceases to amaze him how a stranger can go from almost killing you after you appeared out of thin air, sobbing. To helping you defend yourself from certain death and providing for you. His last time jump was brutal, he let himself get close, get attached. So much time had passed that he eased his worries by thinking he’d never be forced to jump again, that is until he did. By the blink of an eye, he was clawed away from the people he used to call his family to a white cliff with wind that could blow him away and ocean that could sweep him away. And a murderous blonde that almost strangled him to death before taking pity for George’s crippled self.

“Are you hurt?” Clay questions, breaking the eerie silence and snapping out of his forbidden daze.

He picks himself off George’s limp body to inspect the wound he inflicted.

“No, I normally spurt blood from my ribcage.” George retorts whilst squelching in pain.

George guesses people from the 1600s don’t like sarcasm because he always manages to anger Clay further when he quips.

“Get up Davidson.”

Clay shoves George’s measly chokehold off his own nape before limping away towards the cottage. _Davidson?_ He only ever calls George by his last name when he’s pissed off and he’s never this aggressive while fighting. _God what did I do this time?_ George ponders. He pries himself off the blood-soaked grass and waddles his way back to their home as well, racking his brain to figure out how he angered the irritable blonde today. It seemed like every little thing he would do makes Clay twitch; he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it sometime but he definitely has anger issues, but never for George. He’s annoyed, fought, grabbed and cut George but never _yelled_ , not to him.

The cabin smelt of freshly baked bread and withered wood. The calm atmosphere was defiled by Clay’s vexing mumbles and grunts. They stood on opposite sides of the shack, George assimilating his routine of removing his armor, washing up and attending to his wounds whilst Clay did the same. The tension was thick, any mildly loud sound would make Clay’s pacing and rummages louder like a toddler having a tantrum. George was trying to get his attention by staring at him, worry clearly displayed on his face but Clay’s eyes were intentionally glued to the floor, never looking up from his harsh actions. Wasn’t George the one that just got beaten to a pulp for no reason? Why was he the one that was mad? 

“What is up with you?” George almost scream asks.

Clay doesn’t stop, he simply lights the fireplace banging on the rock unnecessarily out of annoyance. The repetitive tinging got on George’s nerves as he stomps over and squats to his level wrapping both of his hands around Clay’s to stop his manic movements.

“DON’T-” Clay starts but halts himself to yank the slender hands off his larger ones. 

This startles George a little too much, he jerks away from his loud sound.

“What is going on?!?” George full-out screams this time.

“NOTHING!” Clay’s deep sultry voice reverberates through the cottage.

“I KNOW IT’S NOT NOTHING DREAM!”

“Mind your business, Davidson!” The medieval man yells.

“Why do you keep calling me that??! And why were you so aggressive today???! I won’t be able to fight for weeks-”

“I was going hard on you cause you need to protect yourself, what if you disappear? I can’t always be there to help you!”

George was stunned, Clay had never yelled so loud to him, or ever in fact. He knew that is would scare him, he was trying to scare him. His words were laced with poison. Both of their faces beat red from blood stains and from screaming so sonorously. 

“Your acting like you want me to time jump!”

George ploughs his hand into Clay’s chest to shove him against the wall hard enough to hurt. Clay wasn’t having it, he grabs George’s wrists and flips them around. He presses his nail deep into George’s neck until he hears the choking sounds and tear tracks beginning to form. George was thrashing underneath him trying to get oxygen.

“Why don’t you go ahead then?”

Clay eases his grasp to let George’s breath, again, they were inches apart and yearning. Especially George, he had fallen for the taller and he knew it but he crushed those thoughts and urges deep within himself; he knew _what time_ he was in and _who_ he was with. But the thought of the blonde not caring whether he was snatched out of this time, away from him, shatters his heart and he can’t hold back the dam of tears.

“You wa-nt me to go?” His voice breaks as he bores his doe-eyes into Clay’s emerald green.

Clay grits his teeth, lips quivering, and let’s go. Let’s himself fall into the depths of hell, to the fire and brimstone that’s surely awaiting him.

“I don’t want you to go, that’s the problem!” Clay wails through salty tears.

He was cowering over George, noses touching, all he wanted to do, all he thought about was _right there_. 

“Why do you make me feel like this?” Clay squeezes his hold on George’s neck whilst leaning forward to join their sweat-covered foreheads. They break apart fully at each other's sacred touch.

“Why do you make me think like this?” Clay peeps, cheeks touching. Body heat exchanging, limbs entangled with each other.

George moves his trembling hands to cup Clay’s tear ridden face, lifting his jaw to meat his gaze.

“What do you _‘think’_ about?”

Clay’s throat closes up, begging to keep buried what he’s hidden for so long. But there’s no use. Heaven isn’t worth anything cause he’s standing here, looking at _his_ now.

“I think about holding you and never letting go.” Clay sniffles.

“I think about making you laugh until it’s the only sound I hear. And your beautiful smile...”

He takes a deep shaky breath.

“I think about touching you.”

George’s eyes widen and Clay shamefully cowers his gaze to the floor.

“I don’t love you like a neighbour, a friend or a brother…I’m-”

He doesn’t dare continue.

"I shouldn't think like this...but it's maddening."

“From _When_ I come from...that’s accepted...you’re not broken.” George cooes Clay with the soothing words.

“And I-”

Clay finally brings his eyes back to hear the words he’s been aching for.

“I _‘think’_ about you too.”

Lips millimetres apart.

“I’m going to go to hell.” Clay continues breaks the last of his walls.

“Then I guess I’m coming with you-”

George closes the gap between their lips. It isn't rough, or desperate, or even slow. It's loving, it's soft. With every movement, they spew their love for the other to bask in; it's ecstasy. Their lips move in sync, George guides Clay to fall deeper into him, holding on to each other tightly; almost as if they were to let go, George would disappear, leaving Clay for another time, place and life. Coming apart occasionally to pant, a string of saliva connecting their raw red lips. Clay moves his hands to twist them around George's waist and George throws his around the taller's shoulders. 

It's just them and they can do _anything_ , go to their _own_ heaven with each other.

The kiss becomes heated, lustful. Clay licks George's lip for permission before he explores the wet cavern, the smaller whimpering in his movements. He starts peppering kisses all along his pale jawline, the other tilting his head for Clay to do his magic. Pretty whiles and gasps leaves the older's mouth as Clay leaves red and pink splotches of love on his neck. Clay slides a hand underneath his shirt and caresses the soft, warm skin to hear the beautiful whines and need from his lover. It wasn't long until their shirts were off, discarded helplessly to the other side of the room. They stumble, feet tripping over each other, making their way to the bedroom with their tongues still intwined. Clay lays George's small body on the linens and towers over him, bringing their lips back together roughly this time. George ventures his fingers deeper down the toned chest, outlining the hard buldge between the taller's legs as he whimpers from the touch wantonly.

Clay pulls away as George whines from the loss of his heat, the taller taps quickly on George's hips to indicate him to lift them. He curls his fingers around his waistband and looks up to see him writhing, desperately nodding in approval. Clay yanks the garment down, his hard dick springs out leaving George now completely naked and vulnerable. He turns away shyly until Clay grabs his jaw and kisses him with passion before moving further down.

"You're beautiful." Clay fawns as his kisses the blush tip, George moans and arches his back from the euphoric stimulation.

"You're so pretty." George grasps at Clay's golden locks as he wraps his hand around the base. Clay pushes his milky, white thighs up and apart, covering them up with love bites as well.

"My prince." Clay slide his thumb down the slit and George melts into a moaning mess. He was doing everything so perfectly, his touch was intoxicating.

"I'll protect you forever." Clay whispers before engulfing his warmth around George's dick, moving up and down whilst hollowing his cheeks, deep throating him instantly. 

George's toes curled and back arches off the mattress, crying out in pleasure.

"Dr-DREAM ah~ha~~"

Clay sucks and moans, sending vibrations of pleasure into George and keeps going at a brutally fast pace.

"AHHH I'M GONNA-" George screams before releasing into his mouth.

Clay swallows it all, greedily not letting a drop go to waste. George immediately grabs his chin and brings him back up to meet his honey eyes and kiss him harshly. He clutches one of Clay's veiny, big hands and brushes the fingers on his lips before pushing them in. Thoroughly coating them as Clay kisses up his neck and massages his ass. It wasn't long till he was hard again, Clay's tan body overpowering him was a sight to see. George pushes down the taller's pants with his toes and ankles, freeing his large boner until Clay had to assist getting the rest off. Finally, George brought Clay's wet digits to his hole and guided him to pump in slowly. The discomfort starts to melt into painful pleasure. George throws his head back, screaming slutty yelps as Clay adds more fingers, stretching him out. He studies the smaller's expression carefully after pulling out and rubbing extra wetness on his own dick before lining up. He pushes in intricately, bottoming out after a minute until George is moaning and begging him to move until he shivers in the slightest causing the smaller to shout because of the beloved friction.

"Ah~Dr~eam I- fuck- I love you~ AH."

Clay's eyes widen in as he slams back in, grunting from the tight heat. He starts ramming at an inhuman pace, emptying his pent-up frustration and love.

"Oh God, George~..I love you. I love you. I love you-"

Clay starts rambling and groaning, chasing his high. Every thrust separated by his declaration of his adoration _'I love you. I love you._ ' again and again so George knows how much he means it. George screams out his name when hits a particular spot and Clay rams into it repetitively, sending George to throw his head back and see stars. He's shortly sent over the edge, cumming over both of their chest as Clay cums deep into his lover. The warm liquid dripping down his thighs as he pulls out and falls to the bed beside George in exhaustion. Their lips upturn from happiness as they ride their highs down.

"Don't ever disappear." Clay squeaks as he holds George's thin fingers within his own, staring at the ceiling.

"I'll try." George reconciles, turning over to nuzzle his head in the crook of Clay's broad shoulders.

They're messy, but they can't bare to worry about that, they hold on and cuddle like this will be the last time they'll see one another.

If they couldn't have heaven and paradise in the afterlife, they'd have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on chapter 2 of part 1. I saw a picture of Dover Beach and got inspired. Ayo, Pls Comment. @leopardsnpandas on twitter.


End file.
